Searching For Love
by LokiJess15
Summary: Set before Thor. Odin Allfather wants his sons to find wives and invites many women to the castle to catch Thor and Loki's attentions. Lady Alaina arrives with her sparky attitude and obvious dislike for Loki and intrigues him to win her over no matter what.But for what reason does she hate him, and how far will Loki go to win her affections?
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight streamed from the glass window into the blackness. A frost was in the air, chilling the guards outside the heavy door. Green and gold drapes dropped from the ceiling around the bed, concealing it from view. The interior was definitely grand, but barren with little furniture, save the bed the dresser, the bookcase, and a feathered chair.

On this dark green chair Loki sat, a gold-bound book hiding his face. Green eyes intently scanned the pages, smirking at the thought of if he played one of these pranks the trouble he would get in. He smiled fondly at the memories the book provoked.

The boy had just finished one of his pranks and quickly went up to his room to avoid accusation. _Not much longer before Father comes,_ Loki thought.

___Bang!_ A warm rush of air burst into the room. "LOKI!" The All-Father roared. "How many times have I told you not to mess with the Weapons Chamber?"

_Five hundred eighty-six, _Loki answered in his head, but knowing that that was not the answer the King sought, he meekly replied, "Many times Father,"

Seeing his son's soft, sad face, King Odin softened and crouched before him. "Son, you know that it is wrong to do so, and you still persist. Why?"

"I wanted attention," Loki answered honestly. His piercing green eyes stared at the All-Father.

"Attention? My boy, I give you and your brother plenty attention!" Odin replied, confused.

_NO, you give _Thor _plenty attention! _Loki raged, but he knew he would only get punished. "I'm sorry Father, I won't do it again."

"Good. Now get out there and have fun with your brother, you need to practice your sword-play," The King walked out swiftly, without a second glance back at his son.

"Yes Father," Loki said, and then added on quietly so the King couldn't hear, "If only you didn't punish me for the truth… That you obviously show Thor much more love than for me."

_Hah! _Loki smirked, shaking his head; _perhaps I am called the God of Lies and Mischief because my Father has punished me into speaking them._

There was a slight knock at the door and a soft voice. "Prince Loki? The All-Father summons you."

"Is my brother to be there?" Loki answered, wondering what nonsense the king was thinking now.

"Yes, your highness," the voice replied meekly.

"I'll be along shortly," Loki stood and inspected his tunic for stray threads and smoothed his raven black hair down. Opening and shutting the door, he walked out casually and continued the length of the hall until he met Thor at the door to the Throne Room.

"Evening, Brother," Thor said, his skin crinkling at the edges of his eyes as he smiled.

"Evening," Loki replied shortly.

"The Princes have arrived!" the guard announced through the door.

Loki followed Thor into the room, and grimaced at the thought of what Odin All-Father was to announce. He almost never spoke to them at the same time.

"Come, my sons, the day has come where I have grown old and you must find wives." Odin announced. "Your Mother and I have asked that many young maidens to come tomorrow to try and win your interests."

"Father-"Loki began, unwilling to attach himself to a wife who will only cause more problems in his already messed up life.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Thor rumbled, smiling broadly at the king. "We shall prepare for tomorrow immediately."

"Excellent, you are dismissed!" The king beamed happily.

Loki sighed before greeting the girl in front of him. It wasn't even noon yet and already fifty women have come. _No doubt swooning over Thor, the mighty god of thunder. _Loki thought bitterly, before handing the maiden's hand to a servant to escort away.

Thor seemed quite pleased with the young women and enjoyed smiling his famous smile at them. _Of course, Thor always enjoyed _everyone's _presence._

"Lady Alaina!" The guard announced, leading in a young woman.

Loki decided a quick glance was in order, but when he looked over, he couldn't look away.

Lady Alaina had long, curly raven- colored hair and gorgeous cold blue eyes. Her skin was fair and her complexion smooth. The gown she was wearing was a rich emerald green with black lace and ribbons accenting her bodice and hem. The sleeves were ¾ lengths and had a trailing of lace. Overall, the lady was beautiful.

Loki smirked, bowing down to her and extending his hand. The lady took it and he kissed it gently. "Your dress is ravishing," Loki complimented, commenting about the dress colored his signature green.

"As is yours." Lady Alaina replied, her eyes flashing as if to say _My dress doesn't mean I have any interest in you. _

"I agree, my outfit is quite the lovely shade," Loki replied, not even hesitating after the insult. He thought he liked this girl's temper. "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time at the ball tonight."

The lady merely nodded and turned to Thor.

"Your Highness," Out of the corner of Loki's eye, he watched with anger as Lady Alaina greeted Thor without the way she had him.

Thor said something and she laughed, a beautiful tinkling of bells. Loki could hardly focus on the girl before him for the beauty of it. _This girl will be interesting._

The ballroom was decorated to perfection under Frigga's attention. Gold, red, sliver, and green streamers hung from the ceiling and the tables were clothed in the finest gold and silver cloths to be found. The hall itself was already an extravagant gold with beautifully crafted pillars from ceiling to floor and a exquisite chandelier with diamonds and rubies embedded in the sparkling gold and enchanting candles. Tables of refreshments were lined up along the walls of the room and several doors were open along the back to reveal balconies overlooking the vast sea.

Loki was dressed in his usual attire, minus the armor and plus the manly jewelry his mother insisted on. He lounged on a seat that was provided for him beside Odin's throne and scanned the room with his icy green eyes. Most of the women wore gowns of silver and red with a few golds and greens dotted here and there. And even gold did not symbolize they wanted Loki, it just meant they preferred to stay neutral and snatch whichever prince they could get. Greens were the ones who longed for him and he didn't like his choices very much.

One girl had waist-length black hair and disturbing gray eyes. She wore a pale green with swirls of darker greens, more like his color, with long drooping sleeves and gold jewelry. When she caught his eye, she smiled like a Cheshire cat with all sharp teeth and sadistic amusement. No, she would not do. Loki shifted his gaze to another green island.

This one had pale gold hair and blue eyes; much like Thor's, and wore an extravagant dress of what seemed like silk and lacy accents. She seemed much too bubble-headed even from here and her pealing shouts of laughter were not amusing to his ears.

The third was a short, stout young girl, VERY young from the looks of her. She was small compared to nearly everyone and had innocent brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Her dark green dress seemed far too large on her and baggy at the shoulders and waist. Her chest and lips had not filled out yet and had nothing about her that suggested womanly behavior. Loki almost felt sorry for the poor thing to be brought before the two princes at court. Although, wearing the green color probably saved her from many snarky women looking to snag the elder prince.

After scanning a few more green-clad girls, his eyes landed on a brunette with sharp blue eyes wearing a lacy, almost see-through, green dress with womanly curves and a soft smile on her face. When moments of watching her proved to be unable of finding a flaw, Loki got up to ask her to dance.

When he approached, the people around them fell silent and the girl turned and found herself face to face with the sly prince.

"Care for a dance, Lady….?" Loki bowed, extending his hand in an offering and looking up at her with his piercing gaze.

"Brianna." She answered. "Lady Brianna. And I would love to Prince Loki." She took his hand and together they stepped into the middle of the dance floor. Their hands took their places and they began moving to the sway of the music.

"So, Brianna, how are you enjoying your stay?" Loki asked, continuing the dance.

"Oh, it's been wonderful! The palace really is beautiful and Asgard seems like such a lovely place." Lady Brianna answered, smiling shyly and glancing up the prince before adding on. "And the library, so full of wonderful ancient books! I wish I could stay in there forever and just read everything."

Loki smiled. "Yes. The library is quite an extraordinary place." He pulled the girl closer to his body in a swift execution of the dance moves. He noticed she was only slightly uncomfortable, unlike a girl who had not had much contact with males. "So pray tell, who is the lucky boy?"

The girl looked surprised and looked up at the prince in alarm. "Pardon me?"

"The boy. The one who has caught your attention. You certainly can't mean that you don't have a beau back home?"

"Oh, Prince…" Lady Brianna looked away, embarrassed and checking for eavesdroppers. She whispered the next words softly. "If you must know, I really am not here of my own free will. I sincerely apologize, My Lord, I do in fact have a lover back home. Someone I would never dream of leaving." She glanced up at Loki in hesitance. "It would certainly be a great favor if you could look over me and allow me to return to my beau."

Loki looked down in amusement. "Of course. Although I may keep you around for a little while longer for a visit to the library."

The girl's eyes brightened and she beamed. "Thank you my Prince! I would very much enjoy staying for a visit to that grand library again."

The music ended and Loki let the lady's hand go after kissing it to say goodbye. He made his way through the crowd, acknowledging the people who greeted him with a nod or a short bow. At last he saw what he was looking for. A flash of raven-black hair and striking blue eyes.

He stepped forward and grabbed her elbow. She spun around, indignant, until she saw his face and smirked. Loki was disappointed to see her only in gold and not the green gown from earlier.

"Hello, Prince, I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. But now I don't feel like being in your presence." Lady Alaina spat, moving her arm away. Loki gripped it harder. Her eyes flashed in anger.

"Ah, now Lady Alaina, one shouldn't speak to their prince that way." He leaned into her ear. "It could result in… _punishment_." She shivered despite her dislike of the prince and she stepped away smirking.

"I'd like to see you try."

"However much I love a good challenge, I would like to get dancing with a certain beautiful lady in front of me." Loki replied, tugging her closer. "Can I have this dance milady?"

"I don't see how I have a choice," Came her answer and he swept them into the dance floor to the music.

The dance ended very quickly and Loki leaned over to kiss Alaina's hand in goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, my dear Lady Alaina, and the fun will begin."


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast and In Between

Chapter 2; Breakfast and In Between

The pale sunlight streaked through the silky, sheer curtains, illuminating Alaina's peaceful face of sleep. Her dark hair was strewn across her pillows and her body curled in a fetal position.

The door creaked open and a young maid slipped inside. She stepped quietly to the fireplace and stoked the ashen logs before lighting a small, warm fire to heat up the room. She turned around and headed for the wardrobe and pulled open the doors soundlessly. From inside the depths of the wardrobe, she pulled out an ice blue gown.

It had diamonds scattered along the bodice in a wide, diagonal arch that trailed away over the right shoulder and left hip. The fabric of the long sleeves, along with the collarbone and shoulder blades, was a soft sheer blue. The dress itself was a rich silk with tiny stitches of silver to suggest frost and snow. The material drooped along her legs and pooled in a short train that was a layered length of the sheer fabric and a paler blue that faded to white.

At last, the maid woke the lady.

"Good morning, Lady Alaina, I have selected a gown for you to go to breakfast with the princes and the other ladies." The maid said, curtsying before backing away to gesture at the dress.

"Thank you," Alaina smiled at the girl. "What is your name?"

"My name is Elys milady, I am to be your maid during your stay here." Elys replied, glancing up shyly at the older girl.

"Well, Elys, will you help me with my gown?" Alaina stood and began undressing while the girl fiddled with the gown. She stepped out of her nightdress and lifted her arms for Elys to pull her corset tight on her back. Then the gown went over her head in a flutter of cool silk and small adjustments like pulling and pinching were made.

Elys lead her over to the vanity mirror and sat her down on the soft stool before it. She pulled up the raven-black hair and secured it in a braided bun before pulling out two large wisps on either side to frame her face delicately. Small pins decorated with sparkling diamonds were arranged within the bun.

"Thank you, Elys, I look wonderful," Alaina turned to her maid and smiled.

Elys curtsied and smiled back before ushering the lady to the door. "Oh, you are very welcome, but you need to be on your way!"

Alaina glided down the hall in low heeled silver shoes and her beautiful gown to the grand hall, where breakfast was taking place. A guard at the door bowed and opened the door for her to enter.

She was the second lady there, the first being a brunette with blue eyes in an ivory gown with off the shoulder sleeves. The two princes sat next to each other on one side of the table with the other girl across from Loki. Alaina stepped towards the table and curtsied to both princes and again to the lady.

"Good morning," Alaina seated herself beside the other lady across from the blonde prince. She felt Loki's watchful gaze on her and she glanced at him with a smirk to acknowledge it. "Is there something on my face, dear prince?"

Loki smirked back, unfazed by the bite in her words. "No, of course not. Nothing can be allowed to mar your beautiful face, milady."

Thor laughed at this and grinned at his brother. "Brother, your flattery is coming from a place I have never seen before! Never have you treated women with such compliments. First Lady Brianna, and now Lady Alaina."

Alaina turned to the girl beside her. "And you must be Lady Brianna. What a pleasure to meet you. As you've heard, I'm Alaina."

Lady Brianna smiled and nodded. "Yes, what a pleasure to meet you too. I have been hoping to make your acquaintance. Everyone's heard about your cause in your land. Standing up for women education! I would never be able to dream of such a worthy cause! And your father supports you?"

"Yes, my father and mother both support me very much. We all agree that women deserve to have the same knowledge as men, so even single women can find good work and not depend on a man all her life." Alaina explained, glad to be talking about something so important to her, but nervous as to what the princes may think. One wrong statement could mean an end to her family's hard work and a life in prison.

Thor spoke up. "What does it matter if a woman is to devote her life to her man in marriage and serve his every need that she have an education? A woman needs only to answer to her man's needs!"

Anger boiled inside Alaina at these words, but she forced herself to stay calm. It would not do for her to go into a flying rage towards one prince and in front of the other. "My prince, if a woman were to understand the business of her husband, she may prove to be far more helpful in her husband's life than if she knew nothing of what her husband was going through. This is, in fact, a way a woman could serve her husband. For example, she'll know exactly when her husband is in the mood for something when she knows how his business is going."

Thor smiled. "I cannot argue with a lady who believes in herself so much. I wish you good luck on your cause."

Alaina nodded in response and turned to spoon some breakfast onto her plate right when the door opened and several ladies rushed in, dressed in lavish gowns. She glanced disdainfully at the others who swarmed over to the table and draped themselves onto chairs as close to the two princes as they could manage.

She ate a little bread with cranberry jam and a glass of water before pushing out of her seat to get away. As soon as she got up, several women fought to sit there.

Lady Brianna got up too. "Lady Alaina! Perhaps you will take a walk with me in the gardens?" Her smile was bright and she stepped forward to the side of Alaina before gesturing with her fan to the door.

Alaina's smile was much larger. "Of course. The weather is certainly lovely today." The two ladies strode off to the entrance of the hall and she could feel the sharp gaze of the younger prince focused on her backside.

*LINE BREAK*

After a twisting maze of elaborate halls, the two women finally found the exit for the gardens. And soon as they were out into the warm morning air, Alaina felt glad about her decision. The air was dotted with colorful butterflies and there were curling vines of flowers high upon the fences. Honeysuckles, red roses, orchids, white lilies, and jasmines were scattered among each other with spruces of tall green grass and trimmed bushes. In the center stood a fountain with a statue of a half-clothed maiden pouring water from a jug into the pool below. Benches were lined against the edge of the fountain clearing and once they reached the fountain, this is where they sat.

"Did you see the look he gave you?" Brianna asked, round face bright with amusement.

"Who?" Alaina replied, running her hand through the cold fountain water.

"Loki. One would think he was love-struck from the way he looked at you."

Alaina scoffed. "He's not capable of love. He just finds me interesting since I am the only woman to speak back at him. The others are too busy trying to snatch his and Thor's attentions to make clever conversation."

"Oh no, I know love when I see it." Brianna argued, her cheeks tinted a faint pink. "And he really isn't that bad. He's quite kind actually."

The black- haired beauty turned to look at the brunette. She noticed her blush and the faraway look in her eyes. "Then why aren't you falling for him?"

Brianna shook her head. "That… That would quite be impossible."

"Why?" Alaina pressed.

"Because… Well, because Loki would never fall for me!" Brianna stammered, looking away.

Alaina smirked. "Well, who's the lucky lad then?"

Brianna whirled to look at her and her mouth fell open a little. "T-there isn't-"

The black- haired girl raised her eyebrows.

Brianna sighed. "Is it so obvious?"

"Yes, it is actually. From the way you're describing Loki, it would be quite difficult for you not to fall for him if you didn't already have a lover. Besides, a beautiful lady like you is bound to find a man before having to be forced to this ridiculous event." Alaina answered, standing up to circle to fountain in admiration.

"No wonder Loki discovered me so quickly!" Brianna shook her head, reprimanding herself. "I must be more careful. My parents still don't know and it won't do to have them find out before we're ready."

"My lips are sealed."

"Well, since you know my secret, friends?" Lady Brianna extended her hand to the other who stopped before her.

"Friends," She agreed, before settling down beside the brunette once more.

"Ah, our favorite ladies!" A loud voice calls out from behind.

The girls swivel on the bench to see who was coming.

Thor and Loki were striding up the path in perfect sync, although Loki looked rather annoyed. Having a noisy brother like Thor must have been hard work.

"What were you talking about?" Thor asked.

"Well, Lady Brianna and I have decided to become friends." Alaina replied, standing to curtsy to the princes.

"We're here to remind you of the horse riding that we'll be doing later in the morning. You may want to start getting ready now." Thor smiled and patted his brother on the back. "Loki and I decided to take a break from the other ravishing young ladies and have some brother time."

Alaina smirked at Loki's irritation. Curtsying goodbye, she turned toward the castle with Brianna beside her and walk back to prepare with her new friend. Hopefully having a friend in this hellhole with make it better.

She doubted it.


	3. The Royal Stables

**A/N: I want to thank some of you guys for following me and my story and for so many favorites. Special thanks to those who have reviewed! I do feel really happy to have these great reviews, and I would love you even more if you guys added some helpful advice and any preferences you have for the story! And also, please keep in mind this is my first fanfic and I may not have perfected the art of writing yet, so apologies for any mistakes on my part. Thanks again and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I definitely don't own Marvel or Thor or Loki but if I did, I might die of happiness. I do own any of the ladies that appear including Alaina and Brianna!**

**And also, I decided that I would tell the story from Alaina's POV so that's why this chapter may seem different from the first two.**

Chapter 3; The Royal Stables

I stepped out, into the warm mid-morning sunlight with Brianna at my side, both of us dressed in riding trousers, thin white blouses and soft leather jackets with sturdy boots for the horse-riding to come.

There is a large wooden structure at the edge of the clearing and a large stretch of dirt with flags lining the side that covered at least an acre along the back of the building. A group of ladies was crowded around the wooden structure, which I assumed to be the stables, in an excited manner as if waiting for something extraordinary to come out.

As we approached, the two princes came out, leading two steeds. Thor led a white and gray speckled horse with a white mane and gray tufts of fur at the hooves. The other horse was black with a long, silky mane and a white teardrop on its forehead and led by Loki. Each horse had saddles the colors of the man leading it.

Thor explained that we would be riding the horses, and for the first time, one of the two princes will go on with us to ensure our safety. "If you should want to go again, you may do so by yourself. Any ladies do not want to ride; you may have a seat on the benches with refreshments." Thor patted his horse. "This is Snowstep. Loki's is Midnight. The line starts here."

The ladies separated, after murmuring to each other about the unfairness of the activity. How boyish it was of them to have such high-born ladies ride horses! I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, even though I did agree with them. I was in no way able to complain, since I have been trained in the art of horse-riding since I was seven, but I could not disagree with the opinion that the sport was rather unlady-like.

I watched the large group of girls moving to the benches, including Brianna. Another much smaller group was headed for the horses and where Thor said to line up. I knew for certain that the women on the benches would most likely be going home, since the only logical reason the princes would arrange this event is to pick out the ladies that would not enjoy their hobby of riding. Then why was _I _headed for the line? Didn't I want to head home as soon as possible?

Maybe it was because I knew that in no circumstance would Loki ever let me go that easily. Maybe it was because I loved the feeling of wind blowing through my hair and couldn't wait another moment before experiencing it again. Maybe my subconscious mind really did want to marry one of the princes, but I headed for the line, standing at the very back idly while waiting for my turn.

When it finally arrived, I breathed out a sigh of annoyance. The horse available was Midnight, Loki's horse, which meant I would have to ride with the insufferable prince. Loki smirked at me and extended a hand towards me. I took it, and he hoisted me onto the saddle, coming up after me.

As soon as I was up, my annoyance faded, turning into fascination of Midnight and his gorgeous silky pelt. I leaned forward half to touch his mane, half to avoid the arm that came around my waist anyway. He pulled me backwards, into him and I turned to glare at him, only to find his face much closer than expected and only succeeding in getting my loose hair stuck in my mouth.

I reached up to pull out the hair and huffed. "Can we start moving or are you going to ogle me some more?"

Loki chuckled lowly and kicked the stirrups to get Midnight moving. We lurched forward and we started our slow circle around the stretch of dirt.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay my dear Lady Alaina?" The prince asked, leaning forward to speak into my ear. I pulled forward.

"Wonderful. Joyous. Fantastic. Anything you would expect me to say." I replied disdainfully, successfully turning to glare at him. "And why would you care, my dear joyful prince?"

"I care about the comforts of my guests." Loki answered, staring ahead as he pulled on the right side of the reigns to turn Midnight around. "And besides, any of you could become my bride any day. I find myself in the duty of questioning the comfort of my future wife. So don't flatter yourself."

"I wouldn't dare," I turned towards the front as we come to a stop in front of the line. Less ladies than before were in the line since some seemed to have gotten squeamish from the ride and went to have a seat. I gracefully swung myself off the black horse and landed lightly on my feet before Loki could offer his help.

Admittedly, I did enjoy the feeling of riding the horse, so I got back in line to ride again. Once I reached the front, I mounted Midnight again with grace. I looked back at Loki. "How fast may I go?"

Loki smirked. "As fast as wanted, milady,"

I nodded and turned forward before kicking the stirrups and leaning into the saddle to increase my speed. I grinned at the feeling of the wind around me, and let loose my hair to feel it coursing through the strands. I reached the end of the dirt stretch in no time at all, and I carefully turned Midnight around again to speed back.

When I arrived, Loki took the reins and helped me down the saddle. "With riding like that, we should have a race! Or maybe even a horse trick show."

Thor overheard and clapped Loki on his shoulder. "That's grand idea!" The elder prince turned and boomed his voice at the other ladies. "Anyone wanting to have a show of their horse-riding abilities come on up! We'll have a tournament!"

I smiled at the prospect and eagerly waited in the ever shorter line. Before long, the only ladies left were me, Lady Helen, and Lady Clarisse. Helen quickly got squeamish after so much riding, and it was just me and Clarisse.

One look at her and I could already say I disliked her. Her riding outfit was stitched with sparkly gold thread and her hair done in a high updo. She wore far too much makeup, but looked grudgingly pretty. Her smile was poison, since it was so venomously directed at her only competitor; me.

I mounted Midnight and she mounted Snowstep. Thor was holding a flag. "Ready, set go!"

I kicked the stirrups, digging my heels into the hide of the black horse. I could feel the wind racing through my hair, loving the feeling of freedom and grace. I looked to my side to find Clarisse still hanging on to my speed and I smiled. I do love a challenge. We turn at the end and spur our horses into an even faster gallop, so fast I lean down as far as possible to avoid getting knocked off by wind.

We reached the finish line at nearly the same time, and Thor suggested a trick showing instead. We agreed before arranging who should go first.

Clarisse goes, and manages to hang on one side of the horse, stand on its back and sit on it backwards. When I mounted Midnight, I patted his pelt and whispered encouragement in his ear.

As he starts a trot, I slowly ease my way up out of my saddle and stand on one foot with the other grasped by my hands and held behind me. I heard the cheers and smiled before dropping down, hooking my feet in the stirrup and letting one hand go the face the crowd. Not even waiting for the applause, I stand back onto the horse before backing up the neck and pushing off to a handstand on the saddle. I land and slide down the horse's back so I am sitting nearly on Midnight's tail. I pushed forward into a somersault, landing neatly with my legs wrapped around Midnight's neck and my arms in the air as a showy pose. Finally, we reached the finish line and I dismounted, smiling proudly.

That was the best I had ever done and I was certainly proud of myself for that.

Clarisse looked like a put out baby with pouty lips and a scrunched nose.

I was claimed the winner and everyone were treated to a cake that was made on a moment's request. I could feel Loki watching me while I ate my piece of cake and I looked at him slyly while sensually pulling the spoon out of my clamped mouth. He smirked and turned away after shaking his head in humor.

I laughed. I had just made the prince feel shy. Surely he wouldn't keep me around then?

"Alaina, that was fantastic!" Brianna exclaimed, patting my shoulder. "I've never seen anyone ride like that before,"

I shrugged modestly. "I've had practice."

Thor announced that tomorrow, there would be a cutting out of ladies. Brianna looked excited.

"Perhaps he will cut me out so I may return to my beau?" Brianna asked.

"Perhaps. Although I would certainly miss you a lot." I replied. "I'm sort of tired out. I'm going to head back to my room. Have some fun without me."

I headed back to the grand room and greeted Elys. She helped me into a nightgown to allow me to take a nap more comfortably.

I woke up several times, and almost always saw a figure in green and black by the fireplace or on the balcony, watching me. Who was it? I fell back into unconsciousness.


End file.
